Thunderstorms
by XxRussiasMinionxx
Summary: After getting kicked out of the house by West, Gilbert is left on a park bench sitting out in the rain, drunk , and wounded. Roderich just so happens to be walking by and spots the prussian. Roderich takes Gilbert back to his house to clean his wounds and Gilbert shows Roderich a side of him no one has seen before. -Mild Language and Very Soft yaoi-


_**I was on omegle sometime ago and I decided to rp with someone. I decided to turn the rp into a story. Enjoy (: Btw I was roleplaying as Austria. **_

* * *

_Thunderstorms_

* * *

Gilbert sat on a bus bench, his head bent low as he played with his hands, his body quivering.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't have anywhere to go, he was in pain and he was drenched from the rain.

"Gilbert?"

The prussian man looked up and spotted Roderich with an umbrella in his hand. Gilbert simply shook his head and looked down at his lap.

"Gilbert what are you doing out here this late at night? And in the rain no less?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Anyway West kicked me out, not like you care" he was obviously drunk.

The austrian thought whether to bring the drunk prussian to his house or leave him in the rain to get sick.

"God I'm gonna regret this, Gilbert, you're coming with me."

The austrian lifted the prussian up by the arm.

Gilbert refused to look Roderich in the eyes. However, even from the side, it was obvious that Gilbert had not only been kicked out, but had also gotten into a pretty bad fight.

"Gilbert look at me...what's wrong with your face? Why is there dried blood under your nose?" The Austrian asked, concern laced loosely in his voice.

He didn't look at the man beside him. "I got in a little fight... It wasn't that bad."

The Austrian sighed before slinging Gilberts arm around his shoulder. "Come on, lets get you to my place and clean you up."

After arriving at Austria's house where there was more light, Gilberts injuries became far more apparent.

It appeared he had been beaten with a pipe.

The austrian sighed before getting the first aid kit "This is gonna hurt a little." Roderich spoke softly before dabbing a cotton ball with alcohol on Gilberts wounds.

The albino grit his teeth to keep himself from cringing. He hated the fact that he let himself get beat up and that the austrian had to tend to his wounds no less.

" I'm sorry but it's going to hurt." Roderich finished with the prussians wounds and stood up.

"Look it's late and the storms getting worse, how about you go to bed, you know where the guest room is." He turned and headed for the door.

Gilbert stayed seated not saying a word as he pulled out his gun slid it across the tile floor, far away from himself.

Hearing the noise of sliding metal the paino player turned around. He looked at the gun then back at the prussian. "Gilbert.. is there something bothering you?" The aristocrat walked over to the albino man and sat in the seat he previously occupied.

"I was just thinking that if I had that with me... I'd use it against myself"

Gilbert chuckled dryly, his eyes roaming around the room, before he spoke again.

"I'm not the happiest of people."

Roderich sighed and removed his glasses. He wiped his eyes before placing his glasses back on his face.  
"Gilbert why don't you tell me what's wrong? It's quite unlike you to be this unhappy even when drunk and I haven't heard you use the word awesome at all."

The white haired man looked at his austrian friend before replying.

"Lets put it this way I'm starting to realize there is a hell of a lot more to the world than I thought... its a darker more depressing cruel and uncaring place. Zero compassion"

Austria furrowed his brow in confusion. "Gilbert.. were is this all coming from?"

"Lots of time spent thinking and watching the news"

The Austrian didn't speak, he couldn't. He sat next to Gilbert in silence. Thinking about what the prussian just said.

"I'm alone alot so I have nothing more to do"

Austria chuckled. "Alone? Gilbert you're usually here bothering me while I play the piano. When are you ever alone?"

Gilbert glared at Roderich, his words laced with venom.

"Every damn day..."

He stood and head towards the door.

The paino player sighed. "Gilbert wait..."

Gilbert stopped walking and turned to look at Roderich.

"I didn't mean what I said...I-I'm sorry." The austrian gave an awkward look. He wasn't used to apologizing to the prussian. It was always the other way around.

"Its fine...bitte...forgive me" he looked down.

"I forgive you Gilbert." Austria stood up and headed for the door again. "Go to sleep, you look like you're about to fall on your face."

Gilbert simply nodded before heading to the guest room.

* * *

Austria sat on his bed and placed his glasses on the night stand beside him. He rubbed his face and let out a sigh of frustration.

_'I feel as if there is still something bothering him. Why won't he just tell me?'_ The Austrian thought.

* * *

Gilbert paced around the austrians guest room. He was angry. Very angry. He didn't know why and he really didn't care. He snarled before turning around and punching the wall. Leaving a gaping hole were his fist once was. The noise echoed through out the house.

The Austrian jumped up startled. Getting out of his bed Roderich rushed to the albinos room and knocked on his door. "Gilbert what happen?"

"Everything is fine...bitte get some rest" Gilbert yelled from the other side of the door.

Roderich knew something was wrong and ignored the albinos answer. "I'm coming in." The austrian opened the door and gasped. He looked at Gilbert, then at the wall, then at Gilbert again. "What the... Why the hell did you do that?!"

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders before answering.

"Better than hitting a person"

Roderich shook his head in anger. "You didn't answer my question. WHY did you DO IT!?" The Austrian raised his voice slightly.

"I'm not sure..." Gilbert whispered before sinking to his knees. "Ill fix it."

Roderich noticed the prussians hand and sighed for the hundredth time that night. "Don't move. I'm going to get the first aid kit." He left the room only to returned a second later with the kit. He kneeled down in front of Gilbert and held his hand out. "Give me your hand."

Gilbert slowly gave the austrian his hand.

"It never fails that you always hurt some part of your body" Roderich said slightly annoyed, grabbing the albinos hand and cleaning it up.

Gilberts eyes started to fill with tears. Sadness consuming his body.

"Why do you hate me?"

Austria stopped cleaning Gilberts hand and looked up. "Why would you think I hate you?"

"You are always getting annoyed with me. And yelling at me all the time"

" I wouldn't be annoyed or yell at if you would just think before you do something."

Gilbert blinked away the tears and looked away from the austrian.

"Gilbert look at me..."

Gilbert didn't want to look at him. But did what the austrian asked.

Roderich leaned towards Gilbert, there noses touching. "I don't hate you...so stop thinking I do." Roderich moved back and continued to clean the albinos hand.

A light blush dusted the albinos cheeks.

"There all done." Austria stood and grabbed the first aid kit. "Is there anything you need before I leave?"

Gilbert pulled Roderich back down by his shirt.

"Yeah..."

Roderich blushed madly, his heart racing ever so slightly

"U-uh what i-is it?"

Gilbert touched his forehead to the others and kissed him softly.

"Danke"

Austria let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and kissed the prussian back just as soft.

"Ihr Willkommen"

Gilbert let go of the other and smiled softly.

"Good night..." Austria stood again and headed towards the door making sure the other didn't see the massive blush that covered his cheeks.

* * *

**I really don't know why this was hard for me to write but it was. It's kinda shitty... I think its the fact that it's about 3:00 in the morning and I have to get up around 8:45 to get ready for band camp? I don't know but I hope you enjoyed. **

**Danke = Thanks**

**Bitte= Please**

**Ihr Willkommen= Your welcome**


End file.
